dusttacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blutkreuz Korps
The Blutkreuz Korps In all the world, there is no organization as secret as the Blutkreuz Korps. Few people know of its existence, even within the Axis ranks. But the discoveries the Korps has made and the experiences it has faced affect the lives of millions. You could say that the Korps has changed the entire world. And it doesn’t want to stop there… The Story of the Blutkreuz Korps Operation Neu Schwabenland At the beginning of 1938, a few months before the war started, Leutnant Manfred Kreuzer was the head of a Wehrmacht expedition. His destination: Antarctica. His objective was to locate new petrol deposits in preparation for the long military operations of the coming war. After weeks with little success, the expedition encountered an old captain of the Norwegian navy, now a half-crazed whale hunter. He told the soldiers stories of a “shining cave” that was only visible on certain evenings. He claimed to have discovered it along the coast of Queen Maud Land. Kreuzer, not wanting to return to Germany empty-handed, ordered his expedition to search for the mysterious cave. His discovery would alter the course of human history. The soldiers under his command had trouble locating the site the old sailor had described, even though he gave precise directions. In fact, the cave was real, but protected by a sort of optical camouflage – a wall of projected images. These reflections deceived the soldiers until one of them slipped on the ice, “went through the rock,” and vanished from sight! Once they recovered from their surprise, the rest of the expedition followed. Within the cave they found a fabulous “ship,” partly destroyed and embedded in the rock. Kreuzer and his men immediately understood that they had made an amazing discovery. The materials and technology they found did not resemble anything they had ever seen or even imagined. They had just laid hands on a Vrill exploration vessel, though they did not yet know this name. Over the following days, the soldiers recovered everything they could from the wreckage. Probing deeper into the bowels of the alien ship, they found an armored sarcophagus that resisted every effort to open it. They decided to drag it back to their submarine because they knew that it must bruly be a treasure to be so well hidden and protected. What little news they received from Europe announced the imminent war. For the submarine, it was time to leave Antarctica. The “Neu Schwabenland” expedition was a success! As soon as they arrived in Germany, the soldiers and submarine crew were placed in complete isolation. Kreuzer had preceded his arrival with an encrypted telegram that announced his discovery to the High Command. The loyalty of his men was meticulously verified as they would become the first soldiers of the Blutkreuz Korps. The announcement of the discovery lead Reichsführer Himmler himself to visit the expedition. After a few days, he sent his first report to the Führer. Himmler was fascinated by the objects that had been recovered from Antarctica, and he recognized that they could prove to be an incredible advantage to the Reich in the coming war. He summoned one of the most brilliant minds in Germany to study these discoveries: the Baron Leopold Von Thaler. Blessed with a genius imagination, this scientist was in charge of the “Wunderwaffen” program – the "miraculous weapons” that would win all battles. Also, his wife Frida was one of the greatest clairvoyants in all of Germany. She was famous, and many prominent citizens regularly consulted her for advice. Even Hitler himself called on her to try to foresee his future. They were the perfect couple to study the mysteries brought back from Antarctica. The Creation of the Blutkreuz Korps In April 1938, Leopold Von Thaler gathered together a team of scholars and engineers, and established his laboratories in Schloss Adler (the “Eagle’s Nest”). This castle soon became one of the most protected places in all of Germany. He decided, at the prompting of his wife, to name this new organization the Blutkreuz Korps. Work on the artifacts from Antarctica began immediately, starting with the sarcophagus. But all attempts to force it open failed. They soon realized that the key to opening the sarcophagus must lie in the symbols on its surface. The effort to decipher these symbols would end up taking two years. While the scientists established their base, the soldiers were sent out again. Their destination was a much less comfortable area of the planet: the coast of the frozen continent, Antarctica. Hitler had ordered them to establish a permanent outpost in the territory of Queen Maud Land. The alien vessel must be protected at all costs; if not, the soldiers had orders to bury it beneath tons of rock and ice so their enemies would never find it. Manfred Kreuzer, now promoted to Oberleutnant, commanded a powerful army. He had unlimited resources, but his objectives required them. When the war erupted in Europe, the teams of Von Thaler had made very little progress. The military successes of Germany did not turn into scientific success. The Vrill technology was beyond their understanding, and the materials required to use that technology may not be available on planet Earth. The next major discovery again surfaced in Antarctica. Kreuzer’s scouts discovered a strange material that seemed charged with amazing energy. The scientists in his expedition were terrified by the properties they observed. They quickly sent some samples to Germany because the local equipment could not properly study the mineral. The Awakening of Kvasir As the German armies conquered Europe, the scholars at Schloss Adler finally managed to awaken the alien in the sarcophagus. In March 1940, Leopold Von Thaler was the first human being to meet the mysterious traveler. To his great amazement, the alien required only a few minutes to learn the German language and speak it fluently. Von Thaler explained to him that they were in a scientific laboratory and that he needed the alien to tell his story, to better help the human race. The alien seemed reassured by the scientist’s words, so he began his tale. The world from which he came was dying, and his civilization was about to become extinct. The only hope for his people was an incredible mineral whose energetic properties could save his world. He himself was an expert scientist, sent to explore other planets of the galaxy in search of this mineral. Obviously, his vessel crashed during his inspection of Earth. But, he did discover that the blue planet hides many deposits of the mineral, particularly in Antarctica. When Von Thaler asked him what this mineral can do, the alien told him of fantastic flying machines, spaceships, and dreadful machines of war. A Partial Truth In actuality, the alien lied to his hosts. His civilization was not dying at all, but it did need the mineral. The Vrill have visited Earth many times in the past, and it is one of their “strategic stocks” of the precious mineral, should there be a major galactic conflict. Such a conflict is happening even now. The Vrill didn’t think that the human race would evolve so fast, even though the human’s technology is still far behind that of the aliens. The scientist wanted to know more, but the alien refused to disclose the secrets of his people. Von Thaler tried hard to convince him, and in the end the alien felt compelled to help those who saved his life. Above all, his hosts offered to help him repair his vessel so he might return to his people. After many long discussions, Von Thaler decided to name the aliens “Vrill,” and the new material “VK,” for “Vrill Kultur.” The space traveler chose to call himself “Kvasir,” in honor of the religious convictions of his host. This information was not enough for Hitler. In 1942, the United States of America joined the war, and the balance of power shifted in favor of the Allies. The winds of victory had changed direction, and the Reich needed a new ace up its sleeve to regain the upper hand. Himmler once again visited Von Thaler and Kvasir. He managed to obtain some practical applications of VK from the alien, and in the summer of 1942 the Reich organized a military expedition to exploit the mineral’s true power. Meanwhile, the scholars of the Eagle’s Nest struggled to convert the information they have received from Kvasir into practical application. They must not only understand what the alien revealed, but also conceive machines that human industry might be able to construct. They achieved this objective, and by the end of 1942 Baron Von Thaler proudly introduced a new kind of war machine: the combat walker or Panzer KampfLäufer (aka “Luther”). The first pilot was the Baron’s own daughter, Sigrid Von Thaler. The demonstration was a success, and the High Command ordered it into immediate mass production. Stalingrad The baptism by fire for the first “Luther” took place in October 1942. They were deployed where the Axis army needed them most: Stalingrad. In the city, the situation for both sides was dire, but worse for the invading Germans. Hitler had sent all of his forces to conquer this symbolic city and Soviet resistance was extraordinary. The combat walkers appeared in that field of ruins for the first time. And they excelled. Their mobility, far superior to any tank, was a formidable advantage. Their high frame gave the crew a better view of the battlefield – especially one littered with obstacles, such as the city of Stalingrad city. From the first day of deployment, it was a slaughter. The Russian soldiers were terrified by these new machines and had no effective weaponry to fight them. Russian forces had to concentrate all of their heavy firepower on it in order to immobilize just one “Luther.” Over the next few months, the Red Army began Operation “Uranus” to reclaim Stalingrad and surround the Axis forces. Losses were heavy on both sides, but once again, thanks to the “Luther,” the German invaders were able to hold their positions. During winter the battle intensified, and in January 1943, the Axis introduced another type of walker: the “Ludwig.” This new machine was equipped with two anti-tank cannons, which repulsed every Russian counter-attack. Stalingrad finally fell in February, as the Germans and their allies occupied the western side of the city. After such monumental success, the Axis’ greatest concern became the supply of VK required to operate the new war machines. Since Antarctica was the only known source of VK, they sent many soldiers and resources to secure more of the precious mineral. The Wiederbeleben Serum In spite of their success at Stalingrad, the Axis armies suffered greatly at the hands of the Soviet resistance. Over a few short months, thousands of soldiers disappeared, or became unable to fight. Germany needed to find new troops quickly. Otherwise, its army would be crushed under the sheer number of Soviet troops. The solution came from the Blutkreuz Korps…again. Since the polar expedition returned in 1938, the German scientists had been conducting experiments with the Vrill bodies they found on the vessel. According to Kvasir, a Vrill’s average lifespan is several hundred years. The prospect of “eternal life” fascinated Axis leaders, and they gave the scientists unlimited resources to replicate and adapt this longevity to human beings. Despite their best efforts, the replication did not succeed. However, their research did lead to an unexpected discovery when Professor Stefan Priapinski inadvertently tested the latest version of his elixir on a soldier who died in Stalingrad. After a few minutes, the dead body rose again! It destroyed everything around it, like a deranged man, and even attacked the scientists. Two full squads of Sturmgrenadieren were needed to “kill” it a second time. The Wiederbeleben Serum was born. It would take many more months to complete the formula and cultivate enough cells from the Vrill bodies. In March 1943, the scientists were finally ready to perform a large-scale test. At first, the results were very promising. The soldiers who returned from the dead had incredible resilience. For unknown reasons, some of them turned against their fellow infantry. Still, this only happened a few times and the Germans desperately needed new soldiers on the Eastern Front. These zombies could not properly handle any ranged weapons, so they were equipped for close combat only. These hand-to-hand weapons and the zombies’ inhuman strength would cause a lot of trouble for the Soviets. This “undead weapon” from the Blutkreuz Korps had a devastating psychological effect on the Soviet troops – they were absolutely terrified, and maintaining their focus became more difficult by the day. The red generals had more trouble planning attacks with a reasonable chance of success. After seeing the performance of this “undead weapon,” many high-ranking German officers requested the widespread use of the Wiederbeleben Serum, which proved impossible. Producing the Serum was a long, expensive process. Also, no Axis soldier wanted to serve with “one of those things”; they were frightening to both friends and enemies. Only the Sturmgrenadieren of the Blutkreuz Korps could stand the zombies’ presence. Operation “Valkyrie” There is one fact regarding the Blutkreuz, whose secrecy surpasses even the existence of Kvasir and his story: Operation “Valkyrie” – the assassination of the Führer by Angela Wolf and Sigrid Von Thaler. The decision was made in the summer of 1942, right after the battle of Stalingrad. The prophecies of Sigrid’s mother revealed that Hitler was leading Germany and the Axis towards ultimate defeat. He must be stopped at all costs. Frida Von Thaler saw Europe in ruins, invaded by shadows and warriors of pure energy. She did not know where these creatures came from, but they behaved like an occupying force! At the center of all her visions stood the Führer. If this man continued to preside over Germany, the Fatherland would be destroyed. Using all of their influence, the Von Thalers proposed a great triumphant parade. This would be a unique occasion to assassinate the chief madman, who was leading the country toward catastrophe, but it was also an opportunity to prepare for the transition of power and establish the foundation for a new regime. Just planning for the arrest of the Nazis would take many months. In Berlin on April 20, 1943, an immense crowd gathered on the streets of the German capital, in defiance of possible British bombardment. The Reich hadn’t organized such a great celebration since the dawn of the war – and it would be the last such gathering for a very long time. When the dictator’s car passed in front of the Reichstag (which Hitler himself had ordered burned to the ground just ten years earlier), a powerful detonation rent the air. The Führer collapsed, blood pouring from his chest. The news instantly spread across the country and reached all battlefronts. Everything went exactly as planned… The news brought the Axis powers to their knees. On all fronts, the troops of the bloc fell back. The soldiers felt lost, and their officers quickly realized that there was a power struggle in Berlin. For the Allies and the SSU, this news seemed to predict imminent victory: the head of Nazi Germany was dead! There was no one to impede world liberation. But the Blutkreuz Korps had planned everything. Just a few weeks after the assassination, Grand Admiral Karl Dönitz was appointed “Protector of the Axis.” Field Marshal Erwin Rommel took command of all German armies, who welcomed him as a hero. Nazis everywhere were arrested, and, except for a few armed units that were integrated into the regular army, the SS was disbanded. Many Nazis were tried and imprisoned or executed. By June 1943, the Axis Bloc was officially formed with Germany at its center. The new bloc supplanted all its member countries (Japan would later join the bloc in August 1945), and had only one ruler. The Blutkreuz Korps achieved its objective. It had saved the country, but it would soon condemn the planet. The Point of No Return Kvasir, who was still receiving help from his “friends,” had been working on repairing his vessel in Antarctica since 1942. The scientists of the Blutkreuz Korps did everything they could to delay his departure, because each conversation with the alien expanded their knowledge. Long before, Himmler had made a decision: Kvasir would never return home. The death of the Führer did not change this fact. But despite all of Von Thaler’s efforts, by the end of 1945, the alien had finished repairing his vessel and was preparing to leave Earth. Sigrid Von Thaler, now in charge of Kvasir, tried to convince him to stay on Earth to “help humanity rise toward the stars.” Nothing she said seemed to work; the alien was eager to return home. He escaped from Sigrid, but she tracked him to his space vessel. As the Vrill ship was about to take off, Sigrid killed Kvasir with a laser blast. Kvasir collapsed across the ship’s command console, and with his dying breath he sent a distress signal to his world. Sigrid Von Thaler was forced to report to Dönitz and narrowly avoided execution. Kvasir’s request for aid and his subsequent death put the entire human race in danger. It was clear that neither the Axis, the SSU, nor the Allies could hope to repel a Vrill invasion. The only hope lay in unifying all factions against the alien enemy. Dönitz and Rommel decided once again that the Axis must conquer the world. The only way that Earth could resist would be under one banner. The End of the Baron Starting in 1946, ASOCOM had only one objective: stop the Blutkreuz Korps. Even a single day’s delay in their work might make all the difference in the war. The Allies and the SSU had great difficulty facing the new Axis technologies. One bloc was beginning to gain supremacy over the other two blocs. It was time to act! The Allies “played their last card” by organizing a massive assault on Schloss Adler. Leopold Von Thaler was celebrating the Axis’ birthday with his family at Blutkreuz Headquarters. Many agents gave their lives to bring this valuable information to the Allies. Joe Brown was chosen to lead an exceptional group of skilled Allied commandos in the attack. They must do as much damage as possible, and there was little chance that they would return alive, but the moment to strike had come. Armed with the place and time, the Allies prepared to attack. On the evening of June 17, 1946, 300 Allied paratroopers landed in Schloss Adler. The sanctuary was well defended, but the attacking force was determined to succeed. When Leopold Von Thaler tried to reach his command bunker, he became separated from his bodyguards. Panicked, he stumbled upon Joe Brown and his rangers, who immediately took him prisoner. Their original objective was to kill him – but capturing him alive could prove even more useful! A few minutes later, in the great hall of the castle, Sigrid and Joe met for the first time. Joe was holding her captured father, but she managed to point her Mauser at the American soldier’s head. At that moment, Schloss Adler’s generator exploded, and the lights in the entire castle went out. Gunfire erupted randomly in the darkness. When the soldiers finally lit some torches, Sigrid found the body of her father on the ground with a single bullet in his head. Nobody knew for certain who shot the Baron, but Joe and his men had escaped. Sigrid swore that she would avenge her father! Unfortunately for the Blutkreuz Korps, Leopold Von Thaler’s death deprived them of a genius and the only scienstist in the organization who had a long-term vision for VK’s potential. Even though he was always working with other great scientists, it was Von Thaler who gave direction to their research. After his death, the research became more convoluted and disorganized. Most of the later Axis innovations were merely continuations of the same projects that the Baron had already started. The scientists of the Blutkreuz Korps drew upon his knowledge, but could not innovate beyond his ideas. Leopold Von Thaler did manage to give the Axis a strong advantage in the war. The other blocs were still far behind German technology, but they were attempting to catch up. The Founders of the Blutkreuz Korps While it is affiliated with other occult groups that preceded it – such as the Thule-Gesellschaft – the Blutkreuz was in fact born by an act of will by a few men and women. They alone gave birth to this organization, and still lead it in one way or another. Baron Leopold Von Thaler (1880–1946) Leopold Von Thaler belonged to Bavarian nobility. At a very young age, he showed a strong predisposition for science. He pursued fascinating studies around the world, working with passion and talent. He was a disciple of the greatest thinkers from the dawn of the century. But the Baron was also intrigued by every aspect of ancient history, myth, and legends. He believed that science could rationally explain all of them, with the proper – but missing – data. Many of his theories made the scientific community giggle. Sometimes, they even judged him to be a dangerous fraud. But in a European society that was experiencing the bloodiest war of all time, he found someone who was ready to listen. In 1915, he joined the Thule-Gesellschaft, a wise and secret society. The society’s theories fascinated Von Thaler, who joined its cause completely. It was also here that he would meet Frida, the woman who would become his wife. Leopold Von Thaler wasn’t interested in politics, and he was indifferent to the rise of Nazism in his country. However, some members of the party – like Himmler – are ready to finance his ideas and his work. During this period, science offered new advantages to Germany in the upcoming conflict. The Baron conducted research in a variety of subjects: botany, to increase the production of food; chemistry, to create new types of fuel; and, of course, weaponry. Von Thaler was the perfect candidate to oversee the development of “miraculous” weapons that would make the German army invincible. In this field, he made many valuable discoveries. He became chief of the Blutkreuz Korps. He established a very friendly relationship with the alien, Kvasir, whom he would always consider to be an “important guest,” and not a specimen. Leopold Von Thaler would die with many regrets – the greatest of which was his deteriorated relationship with his daughter, Sigrid. With the passing of time, they had grown more and more apart, as she surrendered to her own personal demons… Baroness Frida Von Thaler (1885–) Frida was born to an ancient noble Prussian family. Since her youth, she had been passionate about the stories and legends of Germanic folklore. Eventually, her interest expanded into occultism and divination, an art in which she seemed naturally gifted. In 1915, she joined the Thule-Gesellschaft, which she would leave a few years later. She felt that they were all swindlers, with one notable exception– her future husband. Once in Berlin, Frida devoted herself to fortune-telling, astrology, and botany. She made a name for herself among the women of high society. These ladies soon spoke of her to the dignitaries of the emerging Reich, who would come to consult her. She responded to only one guest: Adolf Hitler. He called on her regularly, but he would also consult many other “experts.” In 1936, during a séance, Frida Von Thaler had a vision that clearly showed Germany in ruin, defeated by its enemies. And at its head, the one responsible for the tragedy of her homeland, none other than Adolf Hitler himself. After this revelation, Frida vowed to use every means possible to put an end to the dictator’s regime. In her vision she also saw a great cross, much like a sword, with a drop of blood at its tip. This would become the symbol of the Blutkreuz Korps. And it was Frida who would lead the organization’s operations from behind the scenes – especially Operation “Valkyrie.” Its success would move the Korps to the very center of power, thanks to the talents of her daughter, Sigrid, and her “adopted” daughter, Angela. Despite her skills, Frida Von Thaler failed to foresee the lethal fate of her husband. The loss of her “old wise madman” nearly drove her insane. She was equally blind to the fate of Kvasir, which placed the Blutkreuz Korps at the very heart of a tragedy that would endanger the entire planet. Frida now lives as a recluse, though she is always well protected. She is still one of the most influential women in the Axis Bloc. The old woman only rarely takes visitors, mostly her daughter and Angela. But the High Command consults her before every important decision. Her advice is too precious to ignore. Professor Stefan Priapinski (1900–1946?) Stefan Priapinski was born in Austria, at the beginning of the century. He was one of the most brilliant scientists of the Blutkreuz Korps. And he still is…somehow. After having studied with great success in Vienna, he moved to Germany in the 1920’s. He felt perfectly at ease in post-war Berlin society, no matter how poor and destitute he was. Young Priapinski met many strange people and had weird experiences during this time. These experiences would considerably influence his spirit, but the consequences would not be felt for some time. At the beginning of the 1930’s, he managed to find a stable job at an important chemistry laboratory. This enabled him to meet an influential businessman, who would introduce him to the Nazi inner-circle, which was emerging at the time. Priapinski was fascinated by the movement, and became an enthusiastic follower. With the passing of time, his sanity grew more fragile, and his ideas became more crazy. Nevertheless, Heinrich Himmler himself became interested in his theories. The Nazi leader was searching to recruit scientists for the Ahnenerbe Institute that he had just founded. He convinced Priapinski to join, and gave him the title of “Professor.” With the creation of the Blutkreuz Korps, Himmler felt that he needed one of “his” men to join it. So, he asked the Korps to accept Priapinski into the “chemical” department. He would be one of the very few members who was not chosen by the Von Thalers. At first, the Baron thought he was just a madman, but accepted him as a “necessary evil.” Still, his research did have some success. Somehow, by accident, he was responsible for the creation of the Wiederbeleben Serum. Some years later, he would directly test the effects of his invention during Operation “Red Lightning,” when the Allies and the SSU attacked Kosice Castle, in Slovakia. Priapinski injected himself with a dose of the serum after he was convinced that the castle would fall and the attackers would execute him. In the end, he was killed by Sigrid Von Thaler, who had planned to eliminate him long before he took the serum. Stefan Priapinski disappeared when the RAF bombed the castle. Those who know him (and still live), are convinced that he is hidden somewhere, plotting his revenge. The Operations of the Blutkreuz Korps The Blutkreuz Korps works on a variety of projects, in many different subjects. It is a multidisciplinary organization that takes an interest in everything that may offer an advantage to the Axis. It includes hundreds of scientists, and the equivalent of a full division of Panzer Grenadiers. New Technologies The most important activity of the Blutkreuz Korps is, of course, the discovery of new applications for VK. Armaments, motorization, energy, and armor are just a few of the main fields of research. The “New Technologies” department oversees most of the researchers and receives the largest part of the budget. Its greatest invention so far is the creation of laser ray weaponry—using VK as a source of energy, as revealed by Kvasir. Today, the Blutkreuz Korps focuses more on improving existing technology, rather than discovering new ones. This is where the loss of Leopold Von Thaler has had its heaviest consequences. He is no longer there to push beyond the limits of known science. His successors are satisfied to follow the direction he had already chosen. Thus far, it’s been sufficient. But if the Axis loses its ability to innovate, the result could be catastrophic for the Bloc over the long term. Only one department of “New Technologies” seems to do its best to reach new objectives and create unbelievable new things: Space Research. These researchers are working on a “Solar Cannon” project, an artificial satellite with a mirror that amplifies the Sun’s rays. The energy beam it creates could burn down entire cities. So far, the Axis is a long way from being able to build such a machine, but the fact that VK could propel a missile into outer space makes this project possible. Archaeological Madness The second most important activity of the Blutkreuz Korps is their search for ancient relics. Many who spoke with Kvasir thought it wasn’t the first time the traveler had come to earth. The Blutkreuz Korps has sent teams all over the world to find traces of any previous visits. Who knows what the Vrill might have left behind? Another vessel or a hidden base? Since the beginning of the war, travel has become difficult for the German scientists. But their activities in the conquered or neutral territories are considerable. This division of the Blutkreuz Korps also tries to influence the military command of the Axis Bloc, hoping to gain control of key territories. According to these researchers, some of these regions could hold the keys to victory. Since organizing operations of this scale are very difficult, especially when the results are so uncertain, the Blutkreuz Korps directly organizes many special operations itself. It can mobilize its own resources to gain control of a battle zone. Then they merely have to hold it until the “big brains” do their job. The Korps has decided to continue many of the old activities of the Ahnenerbe, including the search for powerful religious or magic artifacts. Many influential members of the Blutkreuz Korps, especially Frida Von Thaler, are convinced that these artifacts exist. They may be mystic objects or Vrill inventions, but this doesn’t matter. It’s essential to find them, study them, and use them to ensure the victory of the Axis! Many Blutkreuz Korps scientists think these expeditions are a waste of time and resources, but they must follow their leaders’ decisions. Practical Applications Before mass production of new materials can begin, it’s necessary to test them! Over the years, the Blutkreuz Korps has created a small, elite army. Its first soldiers were the ones who participated in Operation “Neu Schwabenland.“ Later, the Von Thalers recruited the most talented soldiers, chosen for their superior intellect and exceptional Bloc, and share the same semi-religious fanaticism. The military force of the Blutkreuz Korps numbers some 1,500 men, split into three brigades. The Blutkreuz Korps Sturmgrenadieren is an elite infantry unit responsible for the defense of the most important installations. The Blutkreuz Panzer Korps operates the walkers, and is constantly fighting on the Eastern Front; finally, the Blutkreuz Panzer Grenadiers is a mixed unit in charge of special operations. The Blutkreuz Panzer Grenadiers is composed of motorized and airborne troops, both Sturmgrenadieren and a good number of combat walkers. This first brigade tests new war materials during its missions. If it approves them, those weapons can be fully adopted by the other two brigades, and eventually by the regular army. Of course, supply problems can often limit access to these devices. The Enemies of the Blutkreuz Korps An organization as powerful as the Blutkreuz Korps eventually faces enemies that are just as powerful. The other great powers of the world will do everything they can to destroy them. After stealing their secrets, of course… Despite their cruel and evil nature, the Blutkreuz Korps is a powerful weapon that may soon become essential for the survival of the human race. They are at the center of the most advanced research in the field of Vrill technology. Even though the Allies may have more resources, the Axis Bloc is still more technologically advanced.